


Dientes de león

by andy_bluee



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Colección de drabbles, Colección de historias cortas, Drabble Collection, Español | Spanish, F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andy_bluee/pseuds/andy_bluee
Summary: Colección de drabbles. Mayoritariamente enfocados en Diana y Akko, aunque seguramente luego agregaré personajes y parejas para todos gustos... tal vez.El título de la colección está inspirado en el fic A Princess and Her Kiwi de KiwiKagari.





	1. #001 – Baile seguro

**Rating:** K+  
**Advertencias:** Ninguna.  
**Universo:** Canon (Del fanfic Safety Dance por Stale Cupcakes) **  
Conteo de palabras:** 258.  
**Personajes:** Diana Cavendish, Atsuko "Akko" Kagari.

En el salón vacío, Akko revive los recuerdos de los últimos días. Diana ha sido tan considerada y amable con ella. Cierra los ojos y el eco de la música envuelve todos sus sentidos, siente como si su amiga estuviera ahí, a pesar de que sabe que no lo está. Comienza a tararear: primero es un susurro imperceptible, indescifrable como melodía. Luego lentamente, a medida que abre los ojos, se convierte en una canción, la canción que conoce tan bien por todas esas horas que pasó con ella. Empieza a bailar en solitario siguiendo los pasos que su imaginada compañera le señala.

Una lágrima brota de sus ojos.

Sin detener el sonido que envuelve el lugar, continúa. ¿Estaría ella orgullosa? Akko deja de pensar en los pasos, ya no es necesario porque su cuerpo se mueve a un ritmo ligero, constante y agradable. Y, cuando está a punto de detenerse, siente una mano sobre su hombro, gira desconcertada y un par de ojos azules la observan ensoñadoramente.

De la voz de su compañera se escucha la misma melodía que se combina con la que ella había apagado hace unos momentos y siguiendo su ejemplo retoma la canción. Dos voces, dos miradas confundidas pero cálidas, es todo lo que hay en el salón. Comienzan de nuevo una danza ligera, los brazos de ambas sujetos con tanta fuerza como si sintieran que la otra fuera a escaparse en cualquier momento. Ni una sola palabra ha sido pronunciada, y no hace falta, porque el resto de sus sentidos habla por ellas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tenía fresco el fic “Safety Dance” cuando escribí esto, así que no concuerda por completo con los eventos ocurridos en la trama. Y todavía estoy intentando convencer a la autora de que lo termine, ja, ja.


	2. #002 – Shooting Star

**Rating:** K+  
**Advertencias:** Ninguna.  
**Universo:** Canon (Episodio 25). **  
Conteo de palabras:** 263.  
 **Personajes:** Diana Cavendish, Atsuko "Akko" Kagari.

La adrenalina que nos impulsó a actuar desaparecía poco a poco. Cuando el calor del momento pasó, nos dimos cuenta de que no habíamos soltado nuestras manos. Al notarlo pude sentir su calor y muy posiblemente lo que ella sintió fue el sudor de la mía. Nuestros dedos entrelazados aflojaron su agarre y así, repentino como todo había sucedido, terminó.

Busqué en vano volver a tomarla, pero tardé en reaccionar. Ella ya estaba sentada en la Shooting Star, lista para regresar con las profesoras y el resto de nuestras amigas. Me había dejado ocupar la parte delantera, después de todo, no necesitaba mi propia magia para volar con ella. En ningún momento nuestras sonrisas desaparecieron. Al colocarme en posición para retomar el vuelo, sentí sus brazos rodeando mi cintura. No sé si lo imaginé o fue un abrazo muy fuerte. Estaba completamente pegada a mí.

La vista allá arriba fue hermosa, y volar así, una maravillosa experiencia. A pesar de que la Shooting Star llevaba el control, era como si me leyera el pensamiento. Ella debió notarlo también, pues su agarre perdió la fuerza inicial al ver mi confianza y la naturalidad con la que me encaminaba hacia abajo.

Yo sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera arruinaría lo que sea que estuviéramos teniendo (el momento que estábamos compartiendo), pero me armé de valor pensando en que esta era una oportunidad que jamás se iba a repetir. Inhalé todo el aire que mis pulmones pudieron guardar y suspiré antes de hablar…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, eso es todo. No supe cómo continuar ni a dónde me dirigía con esta pequeña narración, pero me pareció que se veía "bonita" (excusas para no escribir).


	3. #003 – El día antes de ayer

**Rating:** K+, ¿T? No creo que sea T.  
 **Advertencias:** Intento de Angst.  
 **Universo:** Canon (supongo).  
 **Conteo de palabras:** 958. **  
Personajes:** Chariot Du Nord, Miranda Holbrooke, Personajes Originales (padres de Chariot).

En lo que se esperaba fuera un relajante viaje de vacaciones, cerca de Inglaterra, Nadine y Orson Du Nord jugaban con su hija pequeña, celebrando el cumpleaños número cuatro de la niña. Sin embargo, la vida no fue justa con los amorosos padres de Chariot y, aunque sus familiares los acompañaban, no pudieron evitar que ocurriera una tragedia.

Los hospitales para brujas eran difíciles de encontrar y las lesiones mágicas solo con magia pueden ser tratadas. Dada la magnitud de sus heridas, la pareja utilizó sus últimas energías para viajar en la línea ley más cercana, buscando algún ente mágico que los apoyara. Ambos se encontraban lastimados, agotados y con el corazón destrozado porque no sabían qué sería de su pequeña si no lograban sobrevivir, apenas podían caminar.

Después de unos minutos de tortuoso camino, uno de los familiares, un gran oso polar con una distintiva estrella de cuatro picos en la frente, los cargaba en su espalda. La pequeña lloraba desconsolada, afortunadamente ella no fue atacada. El otro familiar, un cuervo blanco con la misma insignia pero en el pecho, recibió las últimas órdenes de sus dueños a través de su vínculo y se alejó volando lo más rápido que pudo. Aleteó un poco hasta encontrar a una bruja de lentes y con una vara como bastón, la persona más cercana en el camino. El cuervo comunicó su mensaje, "ayuda" y "urgente" fueron las palabras que más se repitieron.

Al llegar cerca de la línea ley, la bruja observó con compasión a ambos padres heridos de gravedad y abrazando a una chiquilla pelirroja que lloraba sobre un osito polar. Se notaba que les costaba respirar: la mujer ni siquiera podía moverse y el hombre utilizó cada reserva de sus fuerzas para hablar. Necesitaban atención médica, pero sabía que de esta noche no pasarían, explicando rápidamente que ocurrió un accidente en el otro lado de la línea ley que los condujo allí rogó, apelando a la bondad de la bruja frente a él, que cuidara de su pequeña Chariot Du Nord. Señaló a los animales, ambos familiares le pertenecían: Arcas, el oso, quien podía cambiar de tamaño a voluntad y quizás le fuera útil como guardián si lo aceptaba en agradecimiento por ayudarlos y cuidar de él. Alcor, el cuervo, podía llegar a formar un vínculo muy fuerte con su hija con el tiempo. Con una última mirada de esperanza se desplomó.

Miranda cargó a la pequeña entre sus brazos y acarició la cabeza del oso. Luna Nova no estaba muy lejos, así que llamó a la enfermera y le pidió que llevara a unas cuantas hadas al lugar mientras ella se quedaba ahí vigilando que nada más pasara. De joven, su pasión fue el estudio de la historia de la magia y, aunque conocía lo más básico acerca de curación, la magia curativa nunca fue su fuerte. Triste, se lamentó por no poder ayudar más.

Un año después, la inocente Chariot había comprendido que sus padres no volverían, pasaba el tiempo hablando con Alcor, fortaleciendo así su vínculo. Arcas era más su _mascota_ , más como un amigo, jugaba con él siempre que podía. Con su alegría innata aprendió a ser feliz, rodeada de magia y en compañía de una bruja amable que, si bien no la veía como su hija, la trataba lo mejor que podía. La pequeña recordaba que sus padres siempre estaban felices, así que ella quería hacer felices a las personas y, como a ella la magia le traía felicidad, pensaba que podía lograr lo mismo con los demás.

El tiempo seguía su curso. En la escuela, el personal cada vez escaseaba más. Las alumnas también comenzaban a asistir cada vez menos motivadas, las brujas ya no estudiaban en la prestigiosa escuela porque no le veían futuro a la magia. Aun así, había que conservar las tradiciones y vigilar los viejos y prohibidos lugares dentro de la academia, tal como la Fuente de Polaris. Miranda le pidió prestado su familiar a Chariot cuando ésta creció un poco más, la joven entendía lo que la directora había hecho por ella desde pequeña y, con todo el dolor que pudo sentir, aceptó que Arcas fuera alejado de su lado con la promesa de seguir estando cerca de él cuando así lo deseara. Sin embargo, Chariot tenía un sueño que cumplir además de una nueva responsabilidad como la portadora del Claim Solaris y quizás rompería un poco su promesa de visitarlo seguido.

* * *

Desde su habitación, la profesora Ursula observa el horizonte. El reloj acaba de marcar las 12 a.m. y oficialmente se cumple un año más de la muerte de sus padres. Baja la cabeza al pensar que no cumplió su sueño, tal vez sus padres no estarían tan orgullosos. Una lágrima brota de sus ojos y se dispone a dormir, mañana será un mejor día para visitar el lugar donde fueron enterrados. Se acerca a su cama y el sonido de una mano tocando la puerta la saca de su ensimismamiento, se limpia un poco y abre, recibiendo con sorpresa a las inesperadas visitantes.

Nueve niñas están fuera de su habitación, dos de ellas (sus más grandes fans) cargan un pastel de cumpleaños adornado con la estrella de cuatro estrellas que tan bien conoce. Hay alegría en todos los rostros que la rodean y cuando las invita a pasar, ellas dejan el pastel en una mesita. Luego de un coro felicitándola, recibe un fuerte abrazo, primero de su alumna favorita, luego de cada una de las amigas de la niña. Tal vez, piensa con su corazón un poco más cálido, su sueño sí se cumplió aunque fuera a través de alguien más. Es probable que, si sus padres la vieran, fueran felices como lo es ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitivamente debo dejar de escribir a última hora porque no sale nada bueno, prueba viviente es este relato que no termina de ser one-shot ni drabble, ni feliz, ni triste… Ah, en fin. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Chariot!


	4. #004 – Hogar

**Rating:** K+  
**Advertencias:** Ninguna.  
**Universo:** Canon. ****  
Conteo de palabras: 747.  
**Personajes:** Diana Cavendish, Atsuko "Akko" Kagari.

Queridos papá y mamá:

Espero que sepan perdonarme por no ir estas vacaciones a casa. Sé que me extrañan y yo también los extraño, pero hay algo que me retiene aquí.

Creo que ustedes ya sabían que, en el momento en el que pisara tierra extranjera, habría dejado de pertenecerles. Recuerdo cuánto lloraron el día que nos despedimos y cómo yo estaba feliz. Pensé que solo era una temporada lejos mientras intentaba cumplir mi sueño, pero ahora los comprendo.

La felicidad que tanto buscaba a través de mi sueño vino de una forma distinta a la que imaginé. En estos momentos de mi vida no podría pedir algo más de lo que tengo. Mi sueño sigue siendo el mismo, pero ahora tengo quién me apoye a cumplirlo, y sé que mi futuro está con esta persona. Quiero compartir cada momento a su lado.

Estamos viendo los últimos detalles de mi residencia permanente, así que estaré algo ocupada. Volveré las próximas vacaciones por un par de semanas. La llevaré conmigo.

Los quiere,  
Akko.

* * *

Al terminar de escribir, Akko deja la pluma a un lado y levanta su carta para leerla una vez más. Por supuesto es muy concisa y no cuenta todo lo que desearía decir, pero en sus cartas pasadas ha dejado guiños de lo que ocurre, sus padres saben de quién habla y ella sabe que lo entenderán.

El segundo año en Luna Nova se había ido más rápido de lo que pensó. Entre una de las tantas cosas que pudieron ocurrir fue su relación (y próximo compromiso) con Diana. Fue divertido, parecía que todos en la academia sabían que eventualmente ocurriría excepto ellas dos. Y ahora que sabía lo que su corazón anhelaba, no haría más que cumplir todos sus caprichos.

—¿Qué haces, Akko? —se escucha una voz entrando en la habitación.

Akko deja la carta en el escritorio y gira su silla.

—Oh, nada, ya sabes. Solo les escribía una carta a mis pap…

Su respuesta es interrumpida inesperadamente cuando siente los labios de su prometida en los suyos.

—¿Por qué fue eso? —pregunta con una sonrisa.

—"¿No puedo darle un beso a mi novia?" —responde Diana imitando una de las preguntas y pucheros que Akko siempre le dedica.

—Oye, esa es mi frase —se queja mientras la atrae de nuevo hacia ella para repetir su gesto. Después de un momento ambas se separan.

—¿Puedo leerla? —pregunta mientras toma en sus manos la hoja que momentos antes sostenía Akko, ésta asiente en silencio—. Aww, mi amor. Esto es muy tierno. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

—¡No te burles! —responde queriendo parecer indignada y arrebatándosela de las manos—. He aprendido muchas cosas contigo, y entre ellas, redactar mejor… o eso intento. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Crees que está bien escrita?

Diana tararea afirmativamente guiando la mano de Akko al escritorio para depositar la carta. Luego la envuelve con sus brazos tomándola de la cintura. Frente a sus amigas y profesoras, su novia intenta siempre guardar la compostura y es ella quien sorpresivamente la abraza o besa. Pero cuando están solas, la etiqueta social queda de lado, solo ella conoce este lado de Diana, Akko no puede evitar emocionarse cada vez que la ve actuar así.

—Diana, sabes que me gusta mucho estar así, pero Lotte y Sucy podrían entrar en cualquier momento.

—Descuida, está cerrado, tendrán que tocar. Además, todavía estaban con Amanda cuando venía de camino para acá.

—¡De acuerdo! —responde Akko con felicidad devolviéndole el abrazo.

—Diana —llama su atención después de un rato—. ¿Estás segura de que Anna y tu tía nos dejarán dormir en la misma habitación? —pregunta avergonzada.

Diana se separa de su agarre y le da un leve toque con el dedo en la frente.

—¿En qué está pensando esa cabecita tuya?

—¿Eh? ¡No pensaba en nada! —contesta sorprendida y tardando en tranquilizarse—. E-es solo que estoy algo nerviosa por su respuesta. Y por esto de vivir juntas. ¡No es que no quiera! Y…

Diana comienza a reír por la respuesta de la brujita y Akko baja la mirada con un puchero.

—¿Por qué siempre te estás burlando de mí? ¿Es porque te dije que me gustaba escucharte reír, verdad?

—Sí, me gusta esa expresión que haces. Te ves muy linda —responde ya más tranquila—. Y contestando tu primera pregunta. Todo estará bien. No debes preocuparte de mi familia, yo me encargaré de todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RavenDlumine (en ffnet) dijo que si escribía una escena con Diana y Akko viviendo juntas y con su relación establecida continuaría Perdidas. Me parece que esto no es lo que esperaba.


	5. #005 – Un sueño

**Rating:** K+.  
**Advertencias:** Ninguna.  
**Universo:** Canon.  
**Conteo de palabras:** 1032. **  
Personajes:** Diana Cavendish, Atsuko “Akko” Kagari, Sucy Manbavaran.

La escena frente a ti se ha repetido tantas veces que fácilmente puedes pensar en ella como un cuadro dentro de una galería que te gusta visitar con el único fin de verlo una vez más. Con la excepción de que no estás en una galería, sino en un salón de clases; ellas tres no son un cuadro, son tus compañeras, y sobre eso de que te guste visitar aún no estás muy segura de que la analogía sea acertada. Hay algo en ellas que ciertamente es entretenido de ver: Akko, dormida como solo ella tendría el descaro de hacer a mitad de la clase; Sucy, vertiendo un nuevo líquido sobre la cabeza de tu despistada amiga y Lotte, alternando su mirada preocupada entre su cuaderno, la profesora y sus compañeras de equipo.

Para ti es sencillo no distraerte, cuentas con un oído atento y sigues las palabras de la profesora, tu mano mecánicamente toma las notas correspondientes y sabes que notarías incluso si se dirige a ti para preguntar algo o si se equivoca en alguna explicación para corregirla, por ello, te permites divagar unos momentos: Sucy no será la mejor amiga que Akko pueda tener, ¡la usa como conejillo de indias para todos sus brebajes y pociones! Honestamente, ¿cómo sigue viva esa niña?… Aunque, debes agradecerle alguna vez que, debido a sus venenos más fuertes, la pequeña pudo salir (casi) ilesa de las víboras de tu tía.

“¿Qué será lo que suceda en esta ocasión?”, te sorprendes a ti misma preguntando. “Quizás en vez de una linda y tímida hoja brotando desde su cabello le haga crecer serpientes venenosas”. Te perturba un poco esa línea de pensamiento y sacudes la cabeza, Hannah y Barbara notan el gesto y te das cuenta de la preocupación en sus rostros acompañados de miradas confundidas. Te disculpas por distraerlas y agregas una sonrisa sincera para que no pregunten más. Una vez que la atención de ambas está de vuelta en la clase, diriges de nuevo tu vista a la chica dormida. “Debe estar cansada”, piensas genuinamente interesada en su bienestar. “Después de todo, se levanta temprano y duerme hasta tarde para practicar y ponerse al día”. Escuchas un ronquido apenas perceptible. “O tal vez solo le aburre la clase, ¿cómo saberlo con seguridad?”.

Tu mirada está fija en el equipo rojo cuando, repentinamente, una pequeña nube de humo blanco con algunas figuras borrosas comienza a salir de la cabeza de la brujita y el ligero sonido de su voz, aparentemente gimoteando, llama la atención de unas pocas estudiantes alrededor; todas pueden ver la nubecita, aunque solo unas pocas escuchan, incluyéndote. Observas a tu amiga, ella no ha despertado. Luego ves a Sucy, en sus labios se lee un “ups” inaudible cuando Lotte la mira enojada, no obstante, su sonrisa la delata, no está nada arrepentida. La profesora sigue con la mirada enfocada en el libro que está leyendo, ajena a la pequeña conmoción ocasionada por tu compañera. Parpadeas un poco para despejarte. Quieres avisarle, aunque también quieres ver qué ocurrirá, ¿desde cuándo te volviste tan curiosa respecto a ellas?, te preguntas y decides no hacer nada por ahora.

Pronto, las figuras que se veían toman forma y comienzan a dibujarse con claridad dentro de la nube, “así que eso es todo, un simple revelador de sueños”, confirmas con un suspiro. Sin embargo, ver los sueños de otras personas sin su consentimiento está prohibido, Sucy debe de saberlo y no le importa, por supuesto.

Te levantas con determinación para detener el hechizo cuando ves dentro de la nube la causa del lloriqueo de tu amiga. En su sueño, tú estás peligrosamente cerca de ella, pellizcas sus mejillas con un rostro impasible y Akko no hace nada por defenderse, ¿es tu imaginación o lo está disfrutando? Definitivamente hay una sonrisa traviesa tras esa carita apachurrada. Después de unos segundos, el gimoteo se detiene y la brujita toca la piel que acaban de soltar tus manos (no, no tus manos, las manos de la Diana en sus sueños, tú nunca harías algo así, intentas convencerte). Ves el tierno puchero que la joven le dedica a tu contraparte y, por fin, la expresión de esta última cambia, dejándose ver una sonrisa pícara. ¿Alguna vez has sonreído así? Observas cómo la chica más alta camina un par de pasos más hasta cerrar por completo la distancia entre ambas, acurruca en sus palmas las ruborizadas mejillas de Akko con una ternura casi imposible y acerca sus labios a los de ella mientras ambas cierran los ojos.

Antes de que algo más pueda suceder dentro del sueño, recuerdas dónde estás parada y que todas las chicas de la clase están viendo lo mismo que tú; reaccionas con rapidez, la nube se desvanece con un “plop” y un gemido colectivo que estuvo contenido durante todo el tiempo que duró la escena se escucha a tu alrededor. Guardas tu varita con elegancia y aclaras tu garganta, es en ese momento que Akko se despierta creyendo que la profesora la llamaba. Las quejas de todas las chicas que alcanzaron a ver no se hacen esperar.

Volteas al frente, preguntándote por qué la profesora no ha hecho nada: ella está ahí inmóvil, tiene la expresión de haberse dado cuenta de lo que ocurría desde unos minutos antes e incluso se le ve decepcionada por no haber presenciado el final. “¿En serio, profesora, usted también?”, dice tu rostro. Luego de toser, la seriedad vuelve a sus facciones y con autoridad regaña a Akko por quedarse dormida y a Sucy por jugar con su compañera.

El resto de la clase no transcurre en paz: murmullos provenientes de todas las chicas siguen sonando sin parar y tu compañera confundida no sabe qué responder ante las insinuaciones que le llegan. Notas que se pone cada vez más nerviosa y, en su desesperación, te voltea a ver, no sabes decir si pidiendo tu ayuda o si la información correcta ha llegado hasta sus oídos. Al hacer contacto visual no puedes evitar que tu sangre recorra toda tu cara hasta la punta de tus orejas. ¿Qué diría ella si se enterara que has tenido el mismo sueño más de una vez?


	6. #006 – Niñeras

**Rating:** K+.  
**Advertencias:** Ninguna.  
**Universo:** Canon.  
**Conteo de palabras:** 1170 **  
Personajes:** Diana Cavendish, Atsuko “Akko” Kagari, Sucy Manbavaran, Lotte Yanson, el resto de los equipos aparece, pero vamos, en mil palabras tampoco es que hagan mucho.

De todos los días extraños que Lotte había tenido, este entraba en su top cinco, justo después del día que conoció a Akko y Sucy. Por supuesto, solía divertirse con ambas chicas, pero había algo en la sonrisa de Sucy que le avisaba cuando algo no muy divertido y sí muy escalofriante estaba a punto de suceder. Así que, esa mañana cuando vio esa amplia sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga, supo que debía mantenerse al margen. Se sentó en su litera, escogió su tomo favorito de Night Fall e hizo como que no se sentía muy bien para salir, “tal vez así”, pensó, “se desanime con lo que tenga planeado hacer y podamos disfrutar de un fin de semana tranquilo”. Desafortunadamente para ella, Akko no le creyó, insistiendo hasta que se levantara de la cama y las acompañara al pueblo para comprar algunos ingredientes para las clases de la siguiente semana. La sonrisa de Sucy no hizo más que crecer.

Ya en el pueblo, las brujitas se habían encontrado con el resto de sus amigas, las chicas de los equipos verde y azul, no era extraño, pues todas compartían casi las mismas clases y era obligatorio llevar los materiales necesarios. Lotte se unió a Barbara para platicar un poco sobre su novela favorita, siempre sin dejar de vigilar a sus dos compañeras de habitación.

La mañana había transcurrido sin contratiempos y Lotte comenzaba a dudar de su capacidad de leer a su amiga. Se sentía un poco decepcionada de sí misma de no poder disfrutar de un día común por estar vigilando que nada fuera a ocurrir, así que decidió que debía relajarse y apartar su mirada alerta de ambas.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba cargando a una bebé muy juguetona.

Diana había envuelto a Akko en su capa, había sido la primera en reaccionar, afortunadamente estaba justo al lado de la joven bruja y alcanzó a sostenerla entre sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo. Luego de envolverla se la había dado a cuidar a Lotte mientras se dirigía con una mirada furiosa a la causante de esta desafortunada situación.

* * *

Después de componerse del ataque de risa, Sucy explicó que había estado trabajando en secreto en esa poción durante meses, tuvo que conseguir algunos hongos y otros ingredientes prohibidos porque si las profesoras se enteraban, obviamente la castigarían. Una vez que estuvo lista, decidió que el mejor momento para usarla sería lejos de la escuela.

Lotte comprendía la _curiosidad científica_ de su compañera, aunque no aprobaba sus métodos, pero esta vez había ido demasiado lejos.

—¿Una poción rejuvenecedora? —preguntó Barbara con interés después de escuchar la explicación y retrocediendo unos pasos, pues le desagradaban las situaciones inesperadas.

—¿No está eso prohibido? —agregó Hannah mientras se alejaba también de la escena siempre abrazada a Barbara, presentía que la furia Diana no podría calmarse fácilmente y le temía más a ella que a un dragón.

—Efectivamente, es magia prohibida y si las profesoras se enteran podrían no solo expulsarte. ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! —La regañó Diana.

—Quería ver si funcionaba y Akko siempre ha sido mi conejillo de indias —explicó Sucy sin mucho interés ahora que había confirmado la efectividad de su experimento.

—Entiendo que ahora sea una bebé pero, ¿por qué estaba desnuda?, ¿dónde está su ropa? —preguntó Amanda echándole un gran vistazo a la bebé que lloraba acurrucada en Lotte. Sucy solo se encogió de hombros.

Diana se llevó una mano a la barbilla y, luego de pensarlo un poco, suspiró derrotada.

—De acuerdo, esto haremos. Sucy, no le diremos a las profesoras, pero debemos fabricar un antídoto. Hannah, Barbara, vayan a una tienda, compren algo para ponérselo mientras resolvemos esta situación. Jasminka, Amanda, Constanze, consigan algo de comida. Y Lotte, por favor cuida de ella hasta que logre revertir los efectos.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, eres la persona más prudente aquí —había confirmado Diana.

Las chicas que habían ido de compras regresaron pronto; Hannah y Barbara habían llevado unos pañales y ropa, Jasminka y Amanda se encargaron de conseguir algo que bebé Akko pudiera comer, pues sospechaban que esa era la causa de su llanto. Constanze se quedó con Lotte a hacerle compañía.

No era una recién nacida, al menos, se alegró Lotte, así que disfrutó de ver cómo Akko, luego de que la vistieran y alimentaran, se entretenía con el hada que siempre le hacía compañía y con el Stanbot de Constanze.

El día casi terminaba, Diana había hecho que Sucy le dijera paso por paso lo que había hecho para poder revertir los efectos de la poción, pero dudaba que el antídoto quedara listo, Sucy se veía extrañamente calmada aun con la advertencia de que podrían expulsarla.

Bebé Akko dormía cómodamente en los brazos de Lotte, había dejado de llorar y estaba exhausta de tanto jugar y reír. Lotte también estaba cansada, cada vez que una de las chicas intentaba cargar a la pequeña, ésta lloraba, así que no le había quedado más que cuidarla durante todo el tiempo, había comenzado a cabecear y no supo en qué momento dejó de sentir sus brazos.

Diana, la única que no había convivido con la pequeña, compadeciéndose de Lotte y resignándose a que ese día ya no se podría hacer nada, se acercó para relevarla. Lotte agradeció feliz y le entregó a Akko, esperando que no despertara o llorara otra vez. Sin embargo, cuando la pequeña sintió el cambio de brazos abrió sus ojos y los dirigió rápidamente a la chica que la cargaba ahora. Diana no pudo evitar sonrojarse, “¿cómo puede un bebé tener una mirada así de profunda y ser tan tierna a la vez?”, se dijo. Una gran sonrisa se formó en la pequeña, como si supiera lo que ella estaba pensando y quisiera recompensarla con su alegría y, con toda la fuerza que podría tener, finalmente se aferró al uniforme de Diana emulando un abrazo.

—Parece que le gustas más que yo —había dicho Lotte sin un atisbo de malicia en su voz, no había dejado de observar, a pesar de que tenía mucho sueño—, de haberlo sabido hubiéramos dejado que tú la cuidaras mientras nos dabas instrucciones para hacer el antídoto, ¿verdad?

Diana seguía muda, no había convivido antes con bebés, así que no tenía idea de qué hacer. Hizo lo primero que pasó por su mente, acercó sus labios a la frente de la pequeña y depositó un tierno beso en ella.

Akko la miró confusa, no sabía por qué la había besado y tampoco sabía por qué llevaba puesto solo un pañal, cubrió su pecho con sus brazos mientras se sonrojaba por completo, soltándose de los brazos de Diana.

—¡Akko! —gritaron todas sus amigas y corrieron para abrazarla, con excepción de dos de ellas.

Diana frunció el ceño con la cara roja, no sabía si de pena, enojo o ambas, y volteó a ver a Sucy.

—Pensé que luego de decirte qué usé te darías cuenta de que solo dura unas horas —dijo simplemente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Así que, estaba en un chat lamentándome porque no puedo avanzar otro proyecto que tengo y dije “necesito un prompt” y esto salió. Sé que se parece al anterior, pero es lo único que puedo escribir, al parecer. Por cierto, hoy se cumplen cinco años desde que el primer OVA de Little Witch Academia se estrenó, dejaré que cuente como regalo.


	7. #007 – Sobre

**Rating:** K+  
**Advertencias:** Ninguna.  
**Universo:** Canon (algo)  
**Conteo de palabras:** 475.  
**Personajes:** Diana Cavendish, Atsuko "Akko" Kagari.

Llevaba caminando un par de minutos, aunque ella sentía como si fueran una eternidad; con el paso más ligero que alguna vez usó y acompañada solamente por el silencio a su alrededor y la oscuridad de los pasillos, se dirigía a una habitación en concreto sin poder evitar el rápido latir de su corazón. Apretaba en su pecho la carta que contenía el mensaje más sincero que alguna vez pudo escribir. Concentrada en cada movimiento de sus piernas y abrazando el sobre como si contuviera su vida, no se percató de la presencia de alguien más que venía caminando en la dirección contraria.

—¿Akko? —susurró Diana cuando la tuvo en frente y observó las manos de la brujita a altura de su corazón, sosteniendo un pedazo de papel—, ¿qué haces fuera de tu habitación? —preguntó sin apartar la mirada del objeto que llamó su atención.

Con un sobresalto que la sacó de su ensimismamiento, Akko llevó sus manos tras su espalda queriendo esconder inútilmente la carta.

—¡¿D-diana?! —respondió casi gritando. Alzó su vista para ver a la chica frente a ella, un tenue rayo de luz lunar atravesó por las ventas del corredor y la iluminó por un instante antes de ser opacado por las nubes.

Sin dudar un momento, Diana cerró más la distancia entre ambas, queriendo inspeccionar lo que la brujita traía. Acercó su mano a la espalda de la chica sin darse cuenta de lo inapropiado de su acción. En respuesta, Akko dio unos pasos retrocediendo muy nerviosa.

—Yo… —comenzó insegura. No había esperado encontrársela. En realidad, creyó que a medio camino un ataque de pánico la invadiría y regresaría corriendo a su habitación. Sin embargo, aquí estaba, frente a ella y sin opción de escapar—. Yo quería ser la primera en felicitarte por tu cumpleaños —soltó finalmente apartando su vista de Diana y entregándole el sobre.

Diana tomó la carta después de unos segundos de alternar su mirada entre el rostro sonrojado de Akko y sus manos temblorosas, y como si haber aceptado la hoja fuera _la señal_ que Akko esperaba, ésta se abalanzó en un fuerte abrazo al cual su compañera tardó en corresponder.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Diana! —tarareó dulcemente en el oído de la cumpleañera y una lágrima se derramó desde los ojos de ambas chicas, ninguna sabía por qué estaba llorando.

Akko se separó muy a regañadientes después de un rato y, cuando quiso darse la vuelta para irse de nuevo a su habitación, sintió la mano libre de su compañera acercándose a la suya.

—Gracias, Akko —Diana besó la mejilla de su _amiga_ y extendió ligeramente la mano que sostenía el sobre—. ¿Querrías leerla para mí?

Con los dedos aún entrelazados y la mirada fija la una en la otra, Akko sujetó nuevamente la hoja y asintió con un gesto de su cabeza. Esa noche transcurrió muy lentamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, no es ni por lejos mi mejor drabble pero quedarme sin escribir nada en una fecha tan importante no era una opción. Juro que algún día le haré justicia al personaje de Diana, se merece mucho más que solo esto.
> 
> **Fun fact:** La inspiración vino del video que CrazyCat_47 publicó en su twitter el día de hoy. ¡Síganla! Sus dibujos Diakko son muy buenos.


	8. #008 - Feliz cumpleaños

**Rating:** K+  
**Advertencias:** Ninguna.  
**Universo:** Canon.  
**Conteo de palabras:** 380.  
**Personajes:** Diana Cavendish.

25 de junio de 20xx

Un ligero halo envuelve la luna esta noche, no he podido evitar sentarme a la ventana para contemplarlo. Me recuerda a ti, querida Atsuko, rodeada por un aura luminosa cuando de ti ya emana tu propio y hermoso brillo inspirador, atrapada en la oscuridad del mundo al que intentas contagiar de tu buen humor, mas no eres tú como la luna que gira y cambia en cada fase, te mantienes optimista ante el futuro. Recorres este camino con ayuda de tus amigas, como las estrellas que aparecen cuando nuestro satélite lo hace. Llegarás lejos llevando alegría a los corazones creyentes de las personas como lo has traído al mío.

Es una fecha especial y digna de celebración, el día que has llegado a este mundo, ¿qué sería hoy de mí si la vida me hubiera privado de conocer esa sonrisa que ilumina mi rostro? ¿qué sería de la magia hoy en día si no la hubieras traído de vuelta? ¡Pero qué egoísta! Esta felicidad no es exclusiva mía, Lotte, Sucy, Amanda, Contanze, Jasminka y hasta nuestras profesoras te ven con otros ojos desde que tu hazaña se hizo conocida. Quisiera regalarte la magia dentro de mí, aunque no haga falta, pues siguiendo tus propios pasos lograrás ser una bruja digna de ser llamada la más grande de nuestros tiempos. Quisiera acompañarte en ese camino tanto tiempo como me permitas y ser partícipe de cada fecha especial que pase en tu vida empezando por hoy. Verte tan llena de vida me da esperanza y me anima a seguir mis propios sueños, por eso, querida mía, permíteme regalarte lo mejor que puedo…

Akko, esta noche no he logrado dormir esperando a que amanezca para ser la primera en abrazarte y brindarte mis mejores deseos y para cuando leas esta carta sabrás a que regalo me refiero. Te quiero, tanto o más como tú a mí y en este día tan significativo espero desde lo más profundo de mi corazón que sea memorable, feliz y que el resto de nuestras efímeras vidas lo pasemos juntas, pues siempre será delicioso recordar a tu lado que un día como hoy nació una pequeña brujita destinada a hacerme feliz no solo a mí, sino al mundo entero.

Siempre tuya, Diana Cavendish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, yo sé que quedó muy corto y cursi, ¡lo sé! Y no pensaba escribir hoy, pero no me arrepiento de nada, jaja.


End file.
